Missing One, Missing Two, Missing You
by momorawr
Summary: This story is based on the episode "Vengeance Is Mine" (2012 series, if you haven't seen it, i recommend you watch it first to understand the story its more than likely on YouTube) The Turtles get captured and tortured by Karai, of course they survive ..but this has a twist.
1. Worst Is Yet To Come

It was only getting hotter,Raphael swears he's been in this trap for hours and there was absolutely NO way out. It was getting hard to breathe as he listened to the muffled cries of his brothers.

"Raph! Hang in there, I'll find us a way out!" Leo's voice was going in and out, mixed with the muffled sound from the wall separating them.

Raph heard Leo some other things to Mikey and Don, but everything was fuzzy, even his hearing if thats possible. He started to feel light and as if he was drifting away somewhere, he heard noises but they were doubled and so unclear, his head swam and soon, so did the room. It was swirling and twisting, it made him nauseous, even with closing his eyes he became sick to his stomach. But, instead of vomiting, he saw everything, the good and bad times with his lovely brothers. Raph's eyes slid shut slowly and he smiled, he died, hes dead.

.

Donatello was feeling weak, every wrong move he made sent shock waves everywhere, mostly to his brain. Donnie avoided blocks to think of how he was going to eliminate all the others.

"I can do this..." Was all Donnie told himself.

He didn't hear Raph anymore and he was wondering if he had made it. Thinking about his brothers' safety tampered with his own, he couldn't live without his brothers, tears swelled up in his eyes, he needed to get to them. His frustration grew, he jumped around endlessly making fewer mistakes. One block left, how was he going to...? He let the block fall on top of his head, zapping him violently, he re-apeared on top of the block that had just fell and they disappeared, he did it!

GWSHHH!

The helmet blew out a foggy steam and Donnie was able to lift it from his head. A door appeared and opened, he went through it weakly, only to find Leo's room.

.

Michelangelo struggled against his restraints. He screamed for his bbrothers but got no answer. They cant be dead! Mikey needed his brothers more than anything, if they're gone, who will Mikey have?

"Guys? Guys! Where are you?!" Tears flowed down his cheeks.

The "flush-o-matic" valve opened a little.

"AAAaaaah!" Mikey struggled harder, imaging how much Karai must be enjoying this. "Help.." Mikey squeaked out.

The mutagen poured out onto Mikey's face as his screams became distorted. The mutagen continued to pour until it covered his entire body and poured over the sides of his torture table. His attempts to escape turned into success, as he broke free.

.

**Chapter 2? Comment if so **


	2. Continuation Of Chap 1

Leonardo pinned himself closer and closer to the wall, the blades were getting lower and there wasn't a way away from them. Leo knew he was going to die but he was more accepting then afraid. Leo breathed as the blades spun closer, lower. Then Donnie appeared in the door way! Where'd that door come from? If Karai was trying to kill them, then why did she create a way for them to escape as well?

"Leo! Quick crawl to the left!" Donnie called out.

"Left? Are you crazy?" Leo stared hard at where Donnie told him to go, blades spun close.

"What? N -no, i said crawl underneath! Hurry." Donnie said confused.

Leo tried crawling underneath, he ducked his head far down since blades were coated everywhere. The blades cut his shell badly but it didnt hurt him much. A blade sliced his leg so Leo got lower and crawled faster. A blade slashed Leo's side and he was thrown into another blade over and over.

"LEO!" Donnie crawled over and pulled Leo from the blades, one was jammed into his plastron and it protruded out through his shell. "Come on, Leo, stay with me." Donnies eyes teared up quickly."It's all my fault." The tears finally fell.

"Save...the others." Leo exhaled and looked up slowly.

Donnie cried into Leo's plastron and placed him down gently. Donnie stood and got himself together. The machine stopped spinning and another door opened, there were stairs. As he went down the stairs it only got hotter and Donnie started to sweat at an instant. First he saw another door had been opened which probably meant two things- his brother escaped or died. He saw Raph lying on the floor, Donnie ran by his side and checked his pulse...he's dead. 'He's probably been dead for a while' Donnie thought. Donnie held Raph close and began to cry again. He screamed into the nothing above him until his throat was soar.

Again, he got himself together and left for the next room. He was afraid of what he might see, he already lost his big brothers. In the much cooler room, mutagen covered the floor and Donnie could only step so far.

"Mikey?" Donnie looked around, sticking his head as far as it could go. "Please dontbe dead.." He whispered to himself.

Donnie heard a roar and jumped hard, he stepped back[...]

**Im not one to reply to hating reviews, but if you dont like, than dont read... im not gonna reply to the stupid reviews i love to write and a few hating reviews isnt going to be enough to kill my momentum thank you for your opinion though**


	3. Trauer

Donnie heard a roar and jumped hard, he stepped back.

"Mikey..?" Donnie was both terrified and disgusted.

'Mikey' roared at Donnie again and Donnie covered his face with his arm. Donnie wanted to run so bad, but his only way out was the open door that Mikey stood in front of, he needed to get passed Mikey and avoid the mutagen covered floor.

 _He ran for it, using all his tricks and tactics to dodge the mutagen, he didn't look back. The door led straight to the outside and Donnie had to find the nearest manhole before he was seen._

 _He ran and ran through the dark underground, he stopped and vomited out his fear, feeling regret; for leaving his brothers as they were, and dizzy, so dizzy._

 _..._

 _Donnie woke up, when did he sleep? he didn't really know where he was but he felt safe. He sat up and his head swam in all directions, he wanted to lay back down but the homey sounds from the other room were calling him. he swung his legs over the bed and lazily walked to the sounds he heard. He saw his brothers all whispering their words, Master Splinter looking over them with grief._

 _"...We can't just leave him lying their..." Leo said, he wasn't the same Leo he was broken._

 _"I wish we could do more...I wish we could save him." Mikey broke down, Raph compforted him._

 _Didn't they see him standing there? Why was Mikey crying? Who were they trying to save? So many questions._

 _"_ Guys is everything alright?" Donnie asked, he really wanted to ask how they were alive right now.

"Sooo... should we bury him?" Raph asked.

"Raphael," Master Splinter scolded.

"Seriously, Leo said we can't leave him lying there."

"Yea, I didn't mean bury him! What if someone digs him up?" Leo backed himself up.

"Donnie just died and you guys don't even care, you just wanna get rid of his body!" Mikey sobbed out, silence rang around the room. "W- well not me, I care and I'm gonna do something about it." Mikey stormed away.

Donnie stood there shocked, he's dead? He wanted to cry but the feelings and tears wouldn't come. He felt alive. Donnie's theory was if your dead, you have unfinished business, in Donnie's case he didn't really have any business he needed to finish.

Donnie walked around the lair, nobody really said anything after Mikey stormed away and he wanted to see if he was okay, even if he couldn't compfort him.

Mikey just ate his problems away and wasn't doing anything about anything at all. Donnie rolled his eyes and walked away. Time was passing and he didn't get tired, he just watched everyone go to their rooms and sleep. During the night Donnie saw Master Splinter looking in Donnie's lab. Donnie looked down, he must be so hurt. Master Splinter closed Donnie's lab door and went to go back to sleep, he hated watching everyone grieving.


	4. Place Of Peace

Donnie wanted to be sad. His family didn't even know his spirit was still there, I mean how could they? Donnie's watched Leo walk into the dojo. Curiosity, the first feeling he's had in a while, coursed through him and he followed behind him.

Leo was meditating, nothing new. But he seemed to really be concentrating, his eyes furrowed. Donnie sat down in front of Leo and just studied him. Soon a blue mist surrounded him and the room. Leo became like a beacon of light, shining brightly that attracted Donnie. It gave him a place of peace, a place of connection.

As the mist expanded, Donnie could actually feel Leo becoming more and more relaxed, like they were one. Leo invited Donnie to come to him without using his words like he was _hoping_ to hear from someone, perhaps someone he's been missing - a loved one, a family member, a friend who is now on the other side.

Donnie could sense Leo allowing the emotion, the feelings, he felt like Leo could see him, hear him, _feel_ him, like he was still there.

"Leo..?" Donnie genuinely felt the emotion Leo was giving.

Leo jumped hard like he heard Donnie and the connection broke. Leo looked around and took a deep breath.

"I knew it..." Leo whispered to himself.

Donnie's eyes went wide and Leo left out of the dojo, leaving Donnie with no more feeling at all. Donnie snapped out of it and again followed Leo with desire to feel that connection.

"Guy's!" Leo bellowed out across the lair. "Donnie...his spirit,"

"What? Leo, stop," Raph said angrily. "He's in a better place now, we've been through enough."

"No, you don't understand!" Donnie said, he wished he could argue.

"That's not what I meant, Raph. I connected with him somehow, I was just meditating and-" Leo tried to explain.

"Why?! Ya just want us to hurt even more, huh?" Raph's accent rang out more.

"Just listen -"

"NO!" Raph was up and pointing his finger in Leo's face. "You listen! Leave Donnie's 'spirit' alone, stop tryna' make a joke of his death! Just **stop.** " Raph seemed to break down a little, although before it seemed like he didn't care, he did, he always did.

Mikey watched Raph lash out on Leo for no good reason but still felt he needed to say something, 'Not cool' Mikey said. Leo rolled his eyes.

...

Raph came back hours later. Donnie was waiting for him, he was worried.

"Raph's back!" Mikey said happily.

"Can it." Raph snapped back.

Donnie stood up and followed Raph around, hoping he'd at least feel his presence, but he didn't. All of a sudden, Donnie felt heavy, sad, and hot..so hot. These feelings bought back memories, memories of when he found Raph "dead" in his torture chamber. Donnie started to cry, feeling guilty and hurt. A part of him died he hated this feeling. He fell to his knees in front of Raph and screamed at the ceiling. Déjà vu. He managed to crawl away from Raph and got himself together. Why did that happen? When he was Leo he didn't feel that way, or with Mikey. The feeling passed.


	5. Confusion

Donnie was starting to realize his brothers' death were all in his subconscious, he hated this, he hated being dead, he hated not being able to be there for his family.

Leo was calling him through meditation again but he didn't feel like talking to Leo, not like this anyway. But he couldn't fight the feeling, he went to Leo.

"I can feel you," Leo said as Donnie walked in.

"Leo, why can't I move on?" Donnie asked.

"I ... don't understand." Leo could only hear some of what Donnie said.

"I - I don't want to be here. Help." Donnie begged.

"Help? Help with what?" Leo asked confused.

Donnie sighed, he'll never get it, he'll never understand him. He walked away. He understood now, he sees his brothers' pain and he knows now there's nothing he can do to help now matter how much he wanted to. Donnie felt better confessing all of that, the weight lifted off of his shoulders. A bright light burned Donnie's eyes and he shut them tight.

GWSHHHHH!

The helmet was lifted off of Donnie's head by Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie jumped off of his chair to hug him but he went right through him. "Huh?"

Mikey, Raph, and Leo laughed. Donnie's mind was playing tricks on him, he could still be in his torture chamber for all he knew. He sat with his knees hugged to his chest as everything around him went black. Everything that he's just been through...it was all just in his mind.

Donnie looked up and saw a door in the distance, he knew it was just another illusion.

He opened the door and went through it. He was in the dojo his brothers were sitting and he went over to join them.

"Where have you been?" Leo whispered to Donnie discreetly and a little aggressive.

"I don't know." Donnie replied honestly.

"You don't know?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Donnie didn't think this was a memory maybe his mind was making this all up too. Or...maybe it was real, he didn't know anymore. He didn't even know if he was alive or not.

"Sensai, may I be excused? I've got something important to do." Donnie played along with his illusion.

"More important then your training?" Splinter's ear twitched.

"Sensai, I -.."

"I understand, you can go."

Donnie ran into his lab and shut the door behind him. He wanted to escape this illusion. He looked down at his lab table and the equipment around. He was still working on the brain worm, still trying to find a cure so this must be before karai kidnapped them. So it was a memory! Donnie stepped back, he still didn't know what was going on at all and still wanted to leave. 'So I must really be dead, huh?' Donnie thought.


End file.
